Casa dolce casa, prima parte
è il dodicesimo episodio della Quarta stagione di Lost, e l'84esimo dell'intera serie. I sopravvissuti si preparano allo scontro con la squadra mercenaria del cargo. Nel futuro, i 6 della Oceanic si riuniscono con i loro familiari. Trama Sull'Isola Rose, Sun e gli altri sopravvissuti discutono dell’elicottero, del fatto che non sia atterrato e del fatto che Desmond e Sayid dovevano essere per forza a bordo altrimenti non ci sarebbe stato motivo per gettare il telefono satellitare ed indicare così la rotta dell’elicottero. Jack propone allora a Daniel di usare il telefono per sentire le conversazioni sull'elicottero: Daniel ubbidisce e sente la voce di Keamy ordinare a Frank di atterrare in quel punto mentre il pilota protesta affermando che non sono ancora giunti a destinazione. Keamy afferma che devono atterrare lì per poter raggiungere più facilmente la Stazione Orchidea, poi la comunicazione si interrompe. Jack chiede a Juliet se sia a conoscenza di cosa sia la Stazione Orchidea: la donna risponde di non sapere niente e fa notare a Jack di non aver sentito sull'elicottero le voci di Sayid e Desmond. Preoccupato per i due amici Jack dice a Kate di prepararsi per seguire il segnale dell’elicottero. Juliet sconsiglia a Jack di andare, a causa dell'intervento. Jack è però determinato a seguire il segnale in quanto pensa che l’elicottero sia l'unico modo per lasciare l'Isola. Juliet, arrabbiata, si allontana. thumb|left|[[Daniel mostra sul suo quaderno il simbolo della Stazione Orchidea]] Dopo la telefonata Daniel sembra molto preoccupato e prende il suo diario. Charlotte gli chiede cosa stia cercando: Daniel risponde di aver sentito parlare della Stazione Orchidea e spiega alla ragazza che, se quella è la loro meta, significa che i militari del cargo sono passati al protocollo secondario. Spaventato Daniel dice a Charlotte che è molto importante che loro lascino immediatamente l'isola. Il mattino seguente, all’alba, Kate e Jack stanno ancora attraversando la giungla seguendo il segnale dell’elicottero: quando si fermano per riposarsi Kate nota che la maglietta di Jack è macchiata di sangue all’altezza della cicatrice dove ha subito l’appendicectomia: Jack dice che va tutto bene e che la ferita sta spurgando ma Kate non gli crede. Pochi secondi dopo i due sentono qualcuno sopraggiungere fra le frasche e poco dopo Miles e Sawyer, con in braccio Aaron, sbucano dalla giungla. Kate, preoccupata, chiede a Sawyer dove sia Claire: l’uomo ribatte che la ragazza non è con loro perché si è misteriosamente allontanata durante la notte. Sawyer spiega ai compagni che Keamy ed i suoi uomini hanno attaccato il Villaggio degli Altri ed hanno tentato di ucciderli. Jack ribatte di voler raggiungere l’elicottero perché è l’unico mezzo che loro hanno per lasciare l’isola. Sawyer affida Aaron a Kate e segue Jack nella giungla. Miles, Kate ed il piccolo Aaron di dirigono invece verso la spiaggia. thumb|right|[[Ben comunica con qualcuno con uno specchio]] Sayid raggiunge finalmente la spiaggia con il gommone e, dopo aver dato informazioni sul fatto che Desmond è rimasto sulla Kahana e che lui ora traghetterà sei persona alla volta per portarle sul cargo, scopre che Jack e Kate si sono diretti verso il punto di atterraggio dell’elicottero. Nel frattempo, su un’altura, Ben spiega a Hurley e Locke che si stanno dirigendo verso la Stazione Orchidea e da lì potranno spostare l’isola come ha consigliato Jacob. Improvvisamente l’uomo scorge una pietra, la sposta e recupera uno scrigno nascosto sotto di esso. Locke lo apre e consegna a Hurley un pacchetto di cracker contenuto all’interno, poi, su richiesta dell’uomo, porge a Ben uno specchio mentre lui afferra un binocolo. Ben dice a Hurley che i cracker hanno 15 anni, poi orienta lo specchio verso il sole e comincia a fare delle segnalazioni verso un punto preciso della montagna. Locke osserva con il binocolo e dopo pochi secondi osserva un messaggio luminoso in risposta. Quando l’uomo chiede a Ben cosa significhi quel segnale Ben, soddisfatto della risposta che ha appena ricevuto, ribatte dicendo a John che quelli non sono affari suoi. Poi i tre riprendono il cammino. thumb|left|[[Daniel porta le prime sei persone via dall’Isola con lo Zodiac]] Intanto, sulla spiaggia, Sayid raggiunge un accordo con Daniel che si offre di traghettare al suo posto le persone dalla spiaggia alla nave. Sei persone si fanno avanti per salire sul gommone: Juliet dice che Sun, essendo incinta, sarà una delle prime a lasciare l’isola assieme a Jin. In quel momento Kate e Miles raggiungono la spiaggia: non appena Kate scorge Sayid e capisce che l’uomo vuole andare in cerca di Jack affida Aaron a Sun e si offre di accompagnare Sayid seguendo le impronte di Jack. I due partono verso l’interno della giungla mentre Daniel spinge in mare il gommone e poi parte, assieme a Aaron, Sun, Jin ed altre 3 persone, in direzione del cargo. Nella giungla, intanto, Hurley chiede a Ben se quando sposteranno l’isola anche i militari e tutte le persone che ci sono sopra verranno spostati con essa: Ben risponde affermativamente ed aggiunge che sta cercando una soluzione. Poco dopo i tre si fermano poco distanti da una costruzione nascosta fra gli alberi: la Stazione Orchidea. Ben dice a Huelry ed a Locke di abbassarsi, poi chiede a John il binocolo. Poco dopo, porgendo l’oggetto a Locke, gli dice di guardare in direzione della stazione. John scorge un militare nascosto fra le foglie. Quando l’uomo chiede a Ben come i mercenari si trovino in quel luogo Ben spiega che Charles Widmore conosce quella stazione e vuole impedir loro di raggiungerla e di spostare l’isola. Quando John gli fa notare come lui avesse detto che Widmore non conosceva nulla dell’isola Ben ribatte che non gli aveva detto tutta la verità. thumb|right|[[Frank incatenato all'elicottero]] Sull’altro lato della giungla, intanto, Jack e Sawyer continuano a seguire il segnale dell’elicottero. Sawyer chiede a Jack perché lui stai sanguinando e Jack risponde che Juliet lo ha operato di appendicite. Poco dopo i due scorgono l’elicottero atterrato in una radura: avvicinandosi con cautela i due sentono dei rumori e scorgono Frank ammanettato all’elicottero. Jack dice a Sawyer di aiutarlo a liberare l’uomo e, di fronte alla diffidenza di Sawyer, Frank gli dice che è stato lui a buttare il satellitare sulla spiaggia e ad aver consentito loro di raggiungere l’elicottero: una volta che l’uomo sarà libero li porterà via con l’elicottero. Frank aggiunge anche che Keamy ed i suoi uomini si sono diretti alla Stazione Orchidea per nascondersi e catturare Ben: Sawyer, preoccupato, si domanda che cosa quegli uomini faranno alle persone che sono con Ben. Frank sospetta che le altre persone verranno uccise. Sawyer informa Jack che Hurley è con Ben: Jack, disperato, maledice Ben. thumb|left|[[Kate e Sayid vengono fatti prigionieri dagli Ostili]] Kate e Sayid, in mezzo alla giungla, si rendono conto di essere completamente circondati da tracce molto fresche che non sono né di Jack né di Sawyer. Sayid dice alle persone nascoste fra gli alberi di uscire allo scoperto e con sorpresa dagli alberi sbuca Richard Alpert con le mani sollevate. Kate minaccia l’uomo che se farà un solo passo lei gli sparerà ma l’uomo consiglia ai due di consegnargli le armi. Improvvisamente il rumore di molte armi che vengono caricate risuona nella radura ed un gran numero di persone esce allo scoperto puntando pistole e fucili con Kate e Sayid. I due. Circondari, consegnano le armi a Richard e poi si lasciano scortare via dal gruppo. thumb|right|[[Ben si arrende]] Ben spiega a Locke che dovrà entrare nella serra che si trova sopra la Stazione Orchidea, girare a sinistra e, arrivato di fronte ad una pianta di Anthurium, cercare una leva nascosta che azionerà un ascensore che lo condurrà nella vera Stazione Orchidea. Quando John chiede a Ben come farà a superare le guardie attorno alla serra l’uomo, sorpreso, gli comunica che lui ha sempre un piano e che quindi se ne occuperà lui. Senza che gli altri possano intervenire Ben avanza fra le frasche e si dirige deciso e disarmato verso la serra. Arrivato nella serra l’uomo viene circondato da alcuni militari con le armi puntate e solleva le mani in segno di resa. Keamy si avvicina a Ben e questi gli si presenta chiedendo agli uomini se lo stavano cercando. Keamy gli punta la pistola alla testa: poi, senza preavviso, colpisce Ben alla testa con il calcio della pistola e lo tramortisce. Sulla Kahana I primi 6 sopravvissuti arrivano sulla Kahana: Desmond aiuta Sun, Jin e gli altri a salire a bordo mentre Daniel gira il gommone e riparte verso l’isola per compiere un secondo viaggio. Jin e Sun, guardandosi attorno, sentono una voce che sembra loro famigliare e che comunica a Desmond di andare ad avvisare Hendriks che lui è riuscito a riparare i motori: i due, sconvolti, osservano Michael che, imbarazzato, distoglie lo sguardo. Desmond raggiunge Hendriks nella cabina di pilotaggio e gli dice che i motori sono stati riparati. Hendriks prova a mettere in moto la barca ed i motori si accendono. Desmond chiede allora all’uomo di guidare la barca verso l’isola seguendo la rotta 305: Hendriks nota però che qualcosa sulla nave sta facendo interferenza con il profondimetro e questo non gli permetterà di avvicinare la nave a più di 5 miglia dalla costa. Desmond corre fuori dalla cabina di pilotaggio dicendo all’uomo che scoprirà cosa sta facendo interferenza con gli strumenti. Sul ponte, intanto, Michael spiega a Sun e Jin come è tornato a casa: l’uomo e Walt hanno raggiunto un’isola vicina, hanno venduto la barca e sono riusciti a comprarsi un buglietto aereo per tornare a New York. Sun chiede a Michael se ora lui lavori per Ben: l’uomo, arrabbiato, ribatte di non lavorare per Ben e di essere tornato per salvare tutti loro e fare ammenda dei propri sbagli. In quel momento Desmond interrompe la conversazione e grida a Michael che ha bisogno urgente che lui lo segua. Michael, Sun e Jin seguono Desmond all’interno della nave e scoprono una stanza piena di esplosivo C4: i quattro, sconvolti, osservano l’esplosivo. Poi Jin dice a Sun di lasciare la stanza: la donna, terrorizzata, obbedisce lasciando i tre uomini a guardarsi preoccupati l’un l’altro. Flashforward thumb|left|[[Karen Decker sull'aereo con i 6 della Oceanic]] Due piloti di un aereo della Guardia Costiera americana stanno parlando tra di loro mentre l’aereo vola fra le nubi. Il pilota rimprovera il copilota perché il ragazzo sta stringendo in mano una zampa di coniglio portafortuna: questi risponde che bisogna essere estremamente vigili dato il carico che stanno trasportando. Karen Decker, una rappresentante della Oceanic Airlines, è seduta dietro i due piloti. I piloti dicono alla donna che stanno per atterrare e le chiedono di avvisare i passeggeri: Karen si alza e si reca nella stiva dell’aereo dove, seduti su delle panche, si trovano Jack, Sayid, Sun, Hurley e Kate con Aaron in braccio. I 6 della Oceanic ascoltano Karen spiegar loro che verranno trasportati in una base militare ad ovest di Honolulu: le loro famiglie li stanno aspettando sulla pista di atterraggio. La donna aggiunge che nessuno di loro deve sentirsi obbligato a parlare con la stampa. Jack risponde a nome di tutti dicendo che non sarà un problema. Quando la donna lascia i sei e torna in cabina Jack dice al gruppo di attenersi alla storia concordata: se inoltre preferiranno non rispondere ad alcune domande della stampa basterà che tengano la bocca chiusa: i giornalisti penseranno che sono sotto shock. Sun commenta che loro effettivamente sono sotto shock. thumb|right|I familiari dei [[Oceanic 6|6 della Oceanic rivedono i loro cari per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo]] Poco più tardi l'aereo atterra nella stazione militare ed i sei escono dall'aereo e corrono incontro alle persone che sono lì pronte ad aspettarli. Oltre ai giornalisti sulla pista sono presenti Carmen Reyes e David Reyes, Mr. e Mrs. Paik e Margo Shephard. Jack, Hugo e Sun si riuniscono con le loro famiglie ed abbracciano e baciano i loro parenti in lacrime. Sayid e Kate non hanno nessuno che li sta aspettando. Hugo presenta Sayid ai suoi familiari e l’uomo viene subito abbracciato con affetto. Kate, tenendo stretto il piccolo Aaron, rimane sola e si guarda intorno in cerca di qualcuno che però non sembra essere venuto ad accoglierla. thumb|left|[[Karen Decker spiega ai giornalisti dove sono stati recuperati i 6 sopravvissuti del volo 815]] Più tardi, alla conferenza stampa dell'Oceanic Airlines, i sei siedono dietro ad una scrivania alla presenza di un gran numero di giornalisti. Karen Decker racconta la storia dei sopravvissuti, come essi siano riusciti a salvarsi dall'incidente e siano stati trasportati dalla corrente fino ad un'isola disabitata dell'Indonesia. La donna spiega inoltre che dopo molto tempo, a causa di un tifone, i sopravvissuti hanno trovato il relitto di un peschereccio sulla spiaggia e sono riusciti a raggiungere un'isola vicina, più grossa e popolata. Poi Karen passa la parola ai giornalisti. thumb|right|[[Sayid ritrova Nadia]] A Jack viene chiesto quali sono state le sensazioni provate durante l'incidente. Jack risponde che tutto è avvenuto molto velocemente: lui e pochi altri sono riusciti ad uscire da un portellone d'emergenza prima che l’aereo affondasse e sono stati alla deriva nell'oceano per più di un giorno prima che la corrente li spingesse sull'isola, dove sono arrivati solo in otto. Una giornalista nota che i sopravvissuti si trovano piuttosto in forma anche se hanno vissuto su di un'isola deserta per più di cento giorni. Hurley chiede se la domanda sia rivolta a lui. La giornalista gli chiede cosa prova nel sapere che potrà riavere nuovamente i 150 milioni di dollari che ha vinto. Hurley risponde che non vuole avere i suoi soldi indietro. Un’altra giornalista fa una domanda in coreano a Sun. Karen chiede una traduzione della domanda e Sun spiega che la donna le ha chiesto se suo marito Jin è riuscito ad uscire dall'aereo prima che esso affondasse. Sun risponde che Jin è morto al momento dell’impatto. A Kate viene chiesto cosa abbia provato nel partorire su di un'isola deserta: la ragazza risponde che è stata una esperienza spaventosa e, quando il giornalista chiede quanti mesi abbia Aaron, Kate risponde che Aaron ha poco più di cinque settimane. Il giornalista nota che lei quindi era incinta di sei mesi quando fu arrestata in Australia. Un altro giornalista chiede a Sayid se lui ritenga che altre persone, oltre a loro, possono essersi salvati dall’incidente: l’uomo risponde che la cosa non è assolutamente possibile. Dopo la conferenza stampa Karen dice a Sayid che una donna, che non si trovava nella lista dei familiari, ha chiesto di lui: la donna si chiama Noor Abed Jazeem. Sayid, felice e sorpreso, corre fuori dall’hangar e riabbraccia finalmente Nadia. thumb|left|[[Sun espone al padre i suoi progetti]] Qualche tempo dopo Sun si reca nell'ufficio del padre. Quando arriva, l’uomo allontana bruscamente i due uomini con cui sta discutendo. Sun chiede al padre quale sia il problema con quegli uomini ma Mr. Paik risponde che si tratta di affari della compagnia che lei non potrebbe comprendere. Mr. Paik chiede a Sun come proceda la sua gravidanza. Sun, infastidita, dice al padre di non far finta che gli importi qualcosa del bambino ed accusa il padre di aver sempre odiato Jin: di fronte allo stupore ed all’indignazione dell’uomo Sun commenta che lei ritiene che suo padre sia uno dei due responsabili della morte di Jin. Sun rivela poi a Mr. Paik che l'Oceanic Airlines le ha fornito un sostanzioso risarcimento per l’incidente e che lei lo ha usato per comprare il pacchetto di maggioranza delle industrie Paik: Mr. Paik è sorpreso e sconvolto. Sun conclude la chiacchierata con il padre informandolo che quando avrò terminato la gravidanza loro due parleranno di come gestire la loro azienda. thumb|right|I [[numeri compaiono sul contachilometri della macchina di Hurley]] Hurley entra in casa sua e la trova vuota. Mentre chiama sua mamma e suo papà urta inavvertitamente una noce di cocco sul pavimento ed inizia a sentire dei sussurri. Spaventato, Hurley prende in mano una statuetta di Gesù per usarla come arma e si incammina in direzione delle voci, oltre una porta della sala da pranzo. Aperta di colpo la porta, Hurley viene accolto da un gruppo di parenti ed amici raggianti vestiti stile hawaiano per festeggiare a sorpresa il suo compleanno. Carmen Reyes rimporvera il figlio per aver provato ad usare la statuetta come arma. Poco dopo, alla festa, oltre ai familiari sono presenti anche Kate con Aaron, Sayid e Nadia. Kate dice ad Hurley che Jack farà tardi. David Reyes conduce il figlio sul retro della casa per mostrargli il suo regalo di compleanno: il ragazzo afferma di non voler nulla comprato con i soldi della lotteria ed il padre lo rassicura dicendo che quel regalo è qualcosa che lui ha fatto prima di avere i soldi di Hurley. David Reyes apre un garage e mostra a Hurley la Camaro rimessa completamente a nuovo: poi l’uomo propone a Hurley, entusiasta, di fare un giro. Hurley ed il padre entrano nella macchina e sta per mettere in moto quando improvvisamente nota che i numeri segnati dal contachilometri corrispondono ai numeri giocati alla lotteria. Hurley, terrorizzato, esce dalla macchina e inizia a correre per la strada. thumb|left|[[Jack scopre di avere una sorella]] Dieci mesi dopo il disastro aereo Jack sta facendo un discorso al funerale del padre, Christian Shephard. Durante la cerimonia Jack dice ai presenti di sentirsi in colpa per non aver riportato con sé il corpo del padre ma afferma di averlo amato e di avergli voluto bene. Dopo la cerimonia una donna, Carole Littleton, gli si avvicina e gli esprime le sue condoglianze. La donna rivela a Jack di sapere perché suo padre si trovasse in Australia: era andato lì per cercare sua figlia mentre lei si trovava ricoverata in come in ospedale. Jack, sbigottito, osserva la donna e sostiene che suo padre non aveva alcuna figlia. Carole dice a Jack di controllare pure i tabulati delle telefonate del padre, se non si fida della sua parola. La donna, ora in lacrime, aggiunge inoltre che per un incredibile coincidenza la sua sorellastra si trovava sullo stesso volo 815 e che il suo nome era Claire. Jack, sconvolto e confuso, non sa cosa dire. Dopo aver salutato Jack, la donna si dirige verso Kate, che tiene in braccio Aaron, e si complimenta con la ragazza per il suo bellissimo figlio. Jack guarda sconvolto Kate e resta in silenzio. Curiosità *Membata, l'isola nella quale i 6 della Oceanic affermano di essere sopravvissuti, in indonesiano significa dubbio od incertezza. *L'album Magna Carta dei Geronimo Jackson si può vedere vicino al DJ durante la festa di Hurley. *Lo specchio che usa Ben è chiamato eliografo, o specchio di segnalazione. Erano comunemente usati dalle forze militari nella prima metà del XX secolo. Sono ancora inclusi nei kit di sopravvivenza per la segnalazione di emergenza per la ricerca e il salvataggio di aeromobili. In genere hanno le indicazioni stampate sul lato non riflettente. *Alla festa di Hugo Sayid indossa un anello, il che fa presumere che l’uomo si sia sposato con Nadia. *Il codice morse usato da Ben con lo specchio dice seize/seise (sedici in francese). La risposta è stata sii (anche se potrebbe esserci stata un'altra lettera dopo la "s" mentre Locke stava sollevando il suo binocolo). *Mentre entra nella sua casa si può notare Hurley mentre tiene una borsa della Casa del Pollo di Mr. Cluck. *I triplometri, dove i quattro numeri più bassi (2342) sono comparsi sull'auto di compleanno di Hurley, non erano standard della Camaro del 1970-1972, quindi sembra che il padre di Hurley abbia sostituito il tachimetro originale con un modello apparso successivamente sul mercato quando ha rinnovato l'auto. *Il logo della stazione Orchidea sul diario di Daniel conferma che l'orchidea è il logo sul parka di Ben *.Nella versione migliorata, Jack ha rivelato che Boone, Libby e Charlie sono gli altri 3 (nella storia di copertura) che sono morti sull'isola. Questi tre personaggi sono gli unici personaggi che sono apparsi in visioni prominenti di altri personaggi dopo la loro scomparsa: (Boone appare a Locke, Libby appare a Michael e Charlie appare ad Hurley). **Boone, Libby e Charlie sono stati una delle principali vittime, rispettivamente, della prima, seconda e terza stagione. ***Boone, Libby e Charlie sono stati l'ultimo personaggio principale a morire in quelle rispettive stagioni. **Jack spiega le cause di morte di Boone e Charlie (lesioni interne ed annegamento) anche se avvenute in circostanze molto diverse. **Anche se la versione migliorata conteneva alcune riprese extra come descritto sopra, mancava il segmento della conferenza stampa in cui Hurley fa un'osservazione comica quando il giornalista femminile mette in discussione la loro apparente salute. *Nonostante non abbiano avuto alcun primo piano durante la conferenza stampa, sia il signor Paik che la signora Paik erano presenti e possono essere visti per una frazione di secondo seduti accanto a Margo Shephard. *In questo episodio si può notare la chiesa di Eko. *La sagoma di una persona non identificata può essere vista brevemente dietro a Karen Decker mentre parla con i 6 della Oceanic nell'hangar, seduto a poche file di distanza da loro. *Questa è la prima volta che gli Altri (oltre a Ben, Juliet e Harper) e Richard sono visti nel presente dall'episodio "Attraverso lo Specchio". Note di produzione *Questo è il primo episodio in cui Aaron appare senza sua madre. *I 6 dell'Oceanic erano a bordo di un aereo da trasporto di ricerca e soccorso della Lockheed HC-130 della Guardia costiera statunitense (USCG) pilotato da due tenenti USCG (O-3). **Un ringraziamento speciale viene dato alla Guardia Costiera degli Stati Uniti nei titoli di coda dell'episodio. *Il numero 1717 del Lockheed HC-130 è stato acquistato dalla USCG in base ad una clausola per l'acquisto di aeromobili della US Air Force (USAF) nel 1986. *I 6 dell'Oceanic sono atterrati all'aeroporto di Kalaeloa, sede del Barbers Point della stazione di guardia costiera (CGAS), come indicato dalle marcature dell'aereo e dalla caratteristica torre di controllo del traffico aereo. *Gli strumenti sul ponte della Kahana hanno un logo Caterpillar. *La conferenza stampa è stata molto probabilmente tenuta negli hangar della guardia costiera statunitense. *Diverse tartarughe marine di grandi dimensioni possono essere viste nelle foto di spiaggia diurne. *In questo episodio Carole Littleton è interpretata da Susan Duerden. Quando è apparsa per la prima volta nell'episodio "Per via aerea", è stata interpretata, senza avere battute, da Arlene Newman-Van Asperen. *Veronica Hamel riprende il ruolo di Margo Shephard dall'episodio "Il coniglio bianco", dopo un'assenza di 75 episodi. Questo è l'intervallo più lungo di qualsiasi attore, e l'intervallo più lungo per un personaggio fino a quando Tom Brennan riappare dopo 80 episodi nell'episodio"L'incidente, prima e seconda parte" interpretato da un altro attore. Errori * Durante la conferenza stampa, quando tutti i giornalisti parlano uno sull'altro, si sente la voce di un uomo che dice: "Solo un chiarimento, signore?" seguito da altre poche parole indecifrabili. Alcune domande dopo, i reporter si eccitano di nuovo e la stessa battuta è chiaramente usata una seconda volta. * Nella scena in cui la rampa del velivolo viene abbassata, i membri della famiglia di Jack, Hurley e Sun possono essere visti in piedi alla fine della rampa circondata da guardie. Nell'inquadratura successiva, sono improvvisamente diversi metri più indietro, senza nessuno intorno. * Quando Hurley abbraccia Sayid, ha il braccio destro intorno alla spalla per cominciare, poi mentre procede all'inquadratura successiva, l'altro braccio è intorno a Sayid. * Nella scena in cui Sayid si ricongiunge con Nadia, l'auto della polizia accanto alla porta del magazzino è sulla destra, nell'inquadratura successiva è sulla sinistra. * Subito dopo la schermata del titolo Lost, Jack e Kate stanno camminando nella giungla. Mentre Jack dice che l'elicottero deve essere atterrato, un grande cerchio rosso appare sull'albero a sinistra; molto probabilmente un riflesso o un riflesso della telecamera. * Mentre Ben sta entrando nell'area della stazione Orchidea per arrendersi, una pistola armata può essere udita alcuni secondi prima che il vero sparo avvenga. * Quando Daniel porta il primo gruppo sullo Zodiaco, un uomo con i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle viene visto mentre spinge il lato destro dello Zodiaco. Nell'inquadratura successiva, si vede lo stesso uomo spingere il lato sinistro. * Quando Sayid sta tornando sull'Isola sullo Zodiaco, c'è una tartaruga marina sulla riva proprio mentre sta per atterrare. Nella ripresa successiva, la tartaruga è sparita. Tematiche ricorrenti * La guardia costiera C-130 è pilotata da un ufficiale afroamericano (nero) ed un ufficiale euroamericano (bianco). (Bianco e nero) * I 6 dell'Oceanic mentono su quello che è successo durante e dopo l'incidente aereo. (Truffe e inganni) * I 6 dell'oceanic arrivano su un aereo con i numeri 1717 sul lato. 1 + 7 = 8; 7 + 1 + 7 = 15; e 1 + 7 + 1 + 7 = 16. (Numeri) * Secondo la storia ufficiale i sopravvissuti sono rimasti sull'isola 108 giorni. (Numeri) (Tempo) * I numeri sono in sequenza sull'odometro della nuova auto di Hurley. Il padre di Hurley dice che è una coincidenza. (Numeri) (Coincidenze) * Kate viene interrogata sulla sua presunta gravidanza. (Gravidanze) * Jin dice a Sun che l'avrebbe portava via dall'isola mentre erano sulla zattera. (Salvezza) * Jack scopre che Claire era la sua sorellastra (e che Aaron è suo nipote) al memoriale del padre. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) (Coincidenze) * Michael dice che vuole rimediare a quello che ha fatto. (Redenzione) * Il padre di Sun chiede della sua gravidanza. (Gravidanze) * Ben è preso in ostaggio dalla squadra di Keamy. (Prigionia) * Kate e Sayid sono catturati dagli Altri. (Prigionia) * Nella festa di compleanno di Hurley si possono vedere: 4 palme, 8 palloncini in piscina, 15 regali sul tavolo, 16 berretti sugli invitati, 23 e 42 sono i numeri sulle magliette dei ragazzini che attraversano la piscina vicino al DJ. (Numeri) * Uno dei piloti dell'aereo da trasporto strofina il piede di un coniglio. (Animali) * Le chiavi della macchina di Hurley hanno il piede di un coniglio come portachiavi. (Animali) * Ben dice ad Hurley che i cracker hanno 15 anni. (Numeri) * Verso la fine dell'episodio Jack e Sawyer si allontanano dall'elicottero e la sua coda mostra N842M. (Numeri) * Ben escogita un piano che lo vede tenuto in ostaggio dalla squadra di Keamy, pur non rivelando la verità sull'orchidea di Locke. (Truffe e inganni) (Sacrificio) (Segreti) * Sayid e Nadia riprendono il loro rapporto non appena viene salvato e probabilmente si sposano subito dopo. (Relazioni) * Il papà di Hurley gli dà una Camaro. (auto) * I 6 dell'Oceanic tornano a casa per la prima volta. (Salvezza) * Quando i 6 dell'Oceanic incontrano le loro famiglie, Kate rimane sola a cercare la sua famiglia. (Isolamento) Riferimenti culturali * Il meraviglioso mago di Oz: Il titolo dell'episodio è una citazione di questo libro del 1900 di L. Frank Baum. Verso la fine dell'adattamento cinematografico del 1939, la melodia del brano viene riprodotta nella parte bassa mentre Dorothy ripete la frase che la riporta a casa in Kansas, rispecchiando il tema di questo episodio. * I viaggi di Gulliver: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Frank Yahoo. Questo soprannome deriva da questo libro del 1726 di Jonathan Swift. Gli Yahoos sono creature vili e selvagge, sporche e con spiacevoli abitudini. Sono creature primitive che rappresentano il materialismo spregevole e l'elitismo ignorante che Swift ha incontrato in Gran Bretagna. Da qui il termine Yahoo è diventato sinonimo di cretin, dinosauro e/o Neanderthal. Tecniche di narrazione * Il finale è strutturato in modo che inizi con il suo risultato di avere i 6 dell'Oceanic insieme. Quindi decostruisce questo mettendo i 6 personaggi in tutte le diverse località dell'isola. * Il titolo dell'episodio prefigura il ritorno dei 6 dell'Oceanic, pur accostando, in modo ironico, il suo significato positivo alle loro emozioni agrodolci. * Uno dei piloti della guardia costiera statunitense sta sfregando un piede di coniglio bianco, prefigurando l'incontro di Hurley più tardi nell'episodio con lo stesso amuleto. * Prima che Hurley sia a conoscenza della festa a sorpresa, sente dei sussurri che ricordano quelli dell'isola che spesso prefigurano situazioni sfortunate. * La madre di Claire commenta che Jack si sarebbe seduto a pochi passi da Claire, ignaro del fatto che fossero fratelli. Quindi ammira Aaron, ignaro del fatto che sia suo nipote. * Sei dei sopravvissuti arrivano sul cargo in cerca di sicurezza, solo per scoprire che è equipaggiato con esplosivi. * Sawyer urla a Jack dicendogli che non riesce a morire da solo. * Dopo aver appreso da Sawyer che Hurley è con Ben, Jack impreca. * La ricomparsa di Carole ricorda la madre di Kate; entrambe sono state ricoverate in ospedale con una trascurabile possibilità di recupero, eppure entrambe si sono presentate dopo il salvataggio dei 6 dell'Oceanic. * Il nome di Claire viene citato almeno due volte nell'episodio in momenti distinti, ma non appare in nessuna scena. * L'episodio termina con Ben che viene catturato e messo fuori combattimento da Keamy. I 6 dell'Oceanic sono sparpagliati sull'Isola, portando lo spettatore a chiedersi come riescano ad unirsi e lasciare gli altri l'isola. Analisi della storia * Jack e Kate vanno nella giungla dopo l'elicottero, poi sono Jack e Sawyer, e più tardi Kate e Sayid. * Faraday diventa un leader a sorpresa offrendo di portare i superstiti al cargo quando Sayid deve seguire Jack. * Keamy sottomette e cattura Benjamin Linus. * Un gruppo degli Altri, guidato da Richard Alpert, prende in ostaggio Sayid e Kate. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Michael dice a Sun che sta cercando di rimediare a quello che ha fatto. (Due per la strada) * La madre di Claire dice a Jack che era ancora all'ospedale quando Christian è andato in Australia. (Due per la strada) (Per via aerea) * Jack sardonicamente dice a Kate che ha fatto tanta pratica nel consegnare elogi. (? (episodio)) * Michael racconta a Jin e Sun di aver preso la barca di Ben quando lasciò l'isola e di come è arrivato a New York. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) (Vi presento Kevin Johnson) * Sawyer dice a Jack: "...didn't you just do the whole 'run through the jungle with a walkie' plan?". (Attraverso lo specchio) * Sawyer informa Jack e Kate dell'attacco alle baracche. (Cambio delle regole) * Jack dice a Sawyer che Juliet ha estratto la sua appendice. (Intervento imprevisto) * Sawyer dice che non sono riusciti a trovare Claire. (Intervento imprevisto) * Ben, Hurley e Locke camminano fino alla stazione Orchidea per spostare l'isola. (Ricerca febbrile) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Sawyer dice a Jack che non morirà da solo. (Il coniglio bianco) (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Hurley prende il pranzo dalla Casa del Pollo di Mr. Cluck prima della sua festa a sorpresa. (Tutti odiano Hugo) * Jack afferma che Christian le scosse del pensiero erano buone solo per l'alcol gratuito, simile a Boone. (Abbandono) * Il titolo originale dell'episodio richiama il titolo di un libro trovato sullo scaffale di Jack, No Place Like Home di Mary Higgins Clark. (Storia di due città) * Ben dice a Locke di prendere un ascensore nella stazione Orchidea, nascosto dietro gli anturio, gli stessi fiori dove apparve Yemi. (Il prezzo della vita) * Uno dei piloti della guardia costiera statunitense sfrega un piede di coniglio bianco portafortuna. (Tricia Tanaka è morta) * I 6 dellìOceanic vengono salvati il giorno 108, ovvero il 7 gennaio 2005. Uno dei sussurri sentiti mentre Hurley si avvicinava alla capanna di Jacob era una voce che diceva: "È il 7 gennaio". (L'inizio della fine) * Il papà di Hugo gli dà la Camaro. (Tricia Tanaka è morta) (L'inizio della fine) * Dopo essere entrato nella sua strana e tranquilla casa, Hurley chiama i suoi maggiordomi, il signore e la signora Tron. (Tricia Tanaka è morta) * Hugo raccoglie la statua di Gesù. (Tricia Tanaka è morta) * Carole Littleton rivela la verità su Claire a Jack. (Per via aerea) * Faraday consulta il suo diario. (La costante) * Ben dice a Locke che ha sempre un piano. (L'altra donna) * Il logo della stazione Orchidea sul diario di Faraday è approssimativamente lo stesso logo che Ben aveva sul suo parka. (Cambio delle regole) Domande senza risposta *Perché gli Altri indossano i costumi da selvaggi? *Come è riuscito Daniel a conoscere i dettagli del protocollo secondario? *Quali piani ha Sun per la compagnia del padre? Categoria:Episodi della quarta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati agli Oceanic 6